Set apart this dream
by slothely stego bazinga girl
Summary: Elsie likes it here. No one would call her vile names and bully her. Nobody hated her, in fact, they loved her, all but two, the jub jub bird and the jabberwock, who are set out to corrupt her mind ,and try to end the roles of the talking rose, the doll maker, the carpenter, the walrus and the white knight. Can Elsie stop her mother's old dream, from becoming a living nightmare?


**Sooo, here we have yet another story. This was inspired by the song 'Set apart this dream' by Flyleaf. This song is probably one of the more unheard ones.**

**This first chapter is also inspired by the Stephen King Book Carrie, as in his book, the girl was showered in pig blood at the prom, for other reasons.  
**

**It's also inspired by mad father, as, well, if you know what daddy chases little Aya with in the game, you'll see later on.**

**Without further a due, I do not own H/C/JnKnA, i only own any OCs mentioned and the plot.**

* * *

**Set apart this dream**

**1**

**Pig girl. Pig girl.**

"Pig girl. Pig girl. Pig girl." Those cursed words were being chanted as I stood in the middle of the school hallway. It was another one of those damn pranks. A cistern full of pig blood was tipped and covered me from head to toe. All the students there would laugh and taunt me with the name "Pig girl." How I got this name, well... I used to take care of pigs in a farm, and someone caught me. Not only that, my nose was a little bit shaped like a pig's snout, not too much, just a teeny weeny bit. I just stood in the hallway, doing nothing about it. It wasnt long before teachers came running and saw my state. Some of the teachers, actually, all of them, would usually join in the laughter. I guess this time, they decided it went too far. They got rid of everyone and called my parents to let them know I was to come home. I went for a shower in the P.E locker rooms, and had to change into my kit. I went to grab a couple of books from my locker. They were all on music, art and literature, and I picked up 'Les Misérables' and 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame' saying as I liked reading books set in France. I just closed the locker over when there was a boy, with brown hair which ended at his shoulders and had a few bangs. He was quite pale which made his dark brown eyes stand out.

"You're name's Elsie, yes?" He asked. I slowly nodded as I made sure my black bangs covered my my eyes and glasses.  
"Surprised you didn't call me Pig girl." I mumbled. He just looked at me with a sad face.  
"I don't see why they do that. So what if you looked after pigs or have a bit of a pig snout shaped nose. You're still a person." He said. I started to relax a little. He knew exactly what I thought. His hand reached over and swept the bangs off my face a bit.  
"It actually makes you look cute." He smiled. I blushed which made him laugh a little.  
"Th-thanks, I guess." I said. He smiled sweetly at me and what he did next was amazing. He kissed me. Sure it was a short peck, but still. He smiled and walked away.  
"W-wait! I didn't get your name!" I called out. He turned his head and said  
"It's Carlos. Hope I see you tomorrow, princess. " He said. As soon as he was gone and out of sight, I smiled. He called me princess, that's the first guy other than my dad to say that. I picked up my bag and cleared off from the school before anyone else could see me. I was in luck today, since it was really warm and sunny. It would be awkward to walk home in shorts and tee in the rain, not that I would care though. After half an hour, I was at my countryside cottage home, and just my luck, it rained. I walked inside to see a very concerned mother and a not really caring at all father.

"What happened this time?" my mum asked.  
"Had pig blood spilled all over me. " I said. My dad's head suddenly snapped up from his paper and my mum just sighed.  
"Pig blood? BLOODY PIG BLOOD! This is the first time that school actually phoned here about something and it's pig blood?! I thought they just beat you to a pulp, but pig blood?! You should have stayed there!" my dad ranted. I was kind of taken aback there. As you can see, my dad doesn't really care about me.  
"It's still serious though! What if we have to move? You saw what they done at christmas, or were you blind?!" My mum asked. I sighed.

"Today ended good though. I made a friend." I smiled.  
"Well it's about time you got someone else's shoulder to cry on. What's her name?" My dad asked.  
"**His** name, is Carlos. And he shares the same views as me, and h-" My dad slapped me on my face so that I fell to the ground and he started to kick me.  
"You. Won't. Be. Going. Anywhere. With. A. Boy." He said, kicking me at each word. My mum pushed my dad down to his seat and dragged me upstairs to my room, locked the door and got a big bag out from my wardrobe. My messenger bag with sewn on patches varying from Harry Potter to Big Bang Theory to Doctor Who.

"M-mum?" I asked as I watched her put in my tablet, laptop, cookie monster PJ's and some other stuff.  
"Get changed." She said, putting my Disney head phones in. I went and pulled on a black tee, black leggings, black shorts which kind of looked like a skirt, my black fluffy lined converse and a black fluffy hoodie which had black rabbit ears drooping down from the hood. I let my black hair down so that my waist length hair was curled behind my head and put the hood up. My mum randomly put my black rabbit scarf on me then put my old stuffed rabbit, a locket and a note in my bag. She looked at me with stern eyes.  
"I'm letting you out the back door. You're going to run into those woods, and don't come back. I want you to find a man dressed in a red and brown suit, with white hair, red eyes, glasses and he also has rabbit ears. When you see him, tell him Alice Liddell sent him and give him this." She said, handing me a letter addressed to someone called Peter White. I knew she was talking about wonderland. She told me stories about when she was there, and I met someone from there before.

"Mum? What's wrong?" I asked, not understanding.  
"Your dad's been drinking and there's a good chance he's going to kill y-" Mum started, but just then, my dad hacked through a door with one of the pld chainsaws. My mum opened a window and pushed me out so that I fell onto the shrubs, and then my bag was tossed down. I scrambled up and looked up at the window to see my dad had stabbed the chainsaw right through her and let her body fall to the ground outside. I couldn't grasp that I had witnessed my dad was being a psycho and just killed my mother. But it only took formhim to be seen from the kitchen door with a dark look that made me run, and sure enoug, he was after me. I ran through the woods, trying to get away from him. I was then pulled behind a tree by someone, who covered my mouth before I could scream and said

"Don't move, a muscle. " He whispered as he held his gun out. I could here my dad coming and then BANG! He was shot in the head, and his head was off as the chainsaw he held fell on top of him. I stared in shockas the man who practically saved my life stepped away from me.  
"Alice Liddell sent you, yes?" He asked. I looked at him to see he fitted the exact description my mum gave me. I handed him the letter and he nodded. Everything went so fast after that. He just picked me up then ran deeper into the woods, jumping down a giant hole.

(No one's P.O.V)

The brown haired boy looked at Alice's body and said.

"Thank you, for giving us a beautiful princess, your little princess. We all love you Alice. " He said, as he walked into the woods, and then jumped down yet another hole.

* * *

**So, review, or not  
**


End file.
